Kocham pana, panie Anderson
by finnsy
Summary: Mój pierwszy fic, Klaine na pierwszym miejscu, kryją się ze swoim związkiem. Wszystko po polsku. Czasem jakieś gorętsze sceny, ale nie za często. Od czegoś trzeba zacząć :)
1. Chapter 1

- No chyba sobie żartujesz. Przecież on ma dziewczynę.  
- Znasz, idioto, takie słowo jak _przykrywk_a? Mówię ci, że widziałem go z jakimś facetem.  
- Wyjdź. Nie chcę na ciebie patrzeć, brzydzisz mnie.  
- Zapamiętasz sobie moje słowa. Jeszcze przyjdziesz mnie przepraszać!

Chciałbyś, pomyślał Burt Hummel, ale szkodnik znajdował się już poza terenem jego domu, więc mógł spokojnie wrócić na kanapę i dokończyć sączenie swojego ulubionego piwa w rytm niezwykle interesującego programu o żubrach. Jego niezbyt szczupłe nogi oparły się o stół, tak było mu najwygodniej. Po paru dobach niemalże całodziennej pracy w końcu udało mu się zostać na jeden dzień w domu. To był czas na regenerację sił i zdecydowany odpoczynek przed kolejnymi godzinami ciężkiej harówki. Drzwi po raz kolejny tego popołudnia otworzyły się, a Burt pomyślał, że to Finn wrócił ze szkoły i znów zacznie się jego monolog o wielkich futbolowych marzeniach, ale nie. Zapomniał, że w środy to Kurt wracał wyjątkowo wcześniej.

- Co ten burak znowu tu robił?! - wydarł się na cały głos wyraźnie zdenerwowany.  
- Nawet gadać mi się nie chce. Znowu to samo.

Kurt jedynie zawarczał i szybko pobiegł do swojego pokoju. To było jedyne miejsce, w którym nie musiał się niczego obawiać. Że ktoś go wyśmieje, że ktoś go zacznie szantażować… Tu nie musiał uważać na to, co robi. Zdjął więc szybko swoje bordowe rurki, koszulę i t-shirt również, zostając w samych bokserkach i tak właśnie wskoczył pod kołdrę. Mimo że krótki, był to bardzo ciężki dzień. Nauka nigdy nie była jego priorytetem, więc nie to zajmowało jego myśli. Kurt nie wiedział, jak pogodzić wielkie pragnienia ojca ze swoją naturą, w końcu nie mógł całe życie udawać porządnego hetero-chłopaczka.

- Kuuuuuurt, złaź na dół! - zaryczał po kilku minutach jego tata.

Damn, ty to masz wyczucie czasu, ojciec - pomyślał jedynie Kurt, szybko wrócił do spodni, koszulki i zszedł na dół. W drzwiach stał on. Hummel stanął w miejscu, otworzył szeroko oczy, jakby nie umiał uwierzyć w to, co widział. Blaine Anderson. Przywitał się, poszli razem do pokoju. Kurt był na to przygotowany. Położył się więc na łóżku, Blaine usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko.

- Widziałem cię dzisiaj - powiedział.  
- Ja ciebie też.

Kurt przygryzł wargę. Widział go i to wiele razy. Chciał go widzieć, momentami nawet go śledził.

- Czemu tak się tego boisz?  
- Czego? - wyprostował się na łóżku, nadal jednak leżąc, nie tego się spodziewał. Przestraszył się.  
- Dobrze wiesz czego. Oboje wiemy, kim jesteś.  
- Jestem Kurt Hummel - odpowiedział po kilku sekundach zastanowienia.  
- Przestań się wygłupiać.  
- Mówię całkiem serio - na jego twarzy pojawił się chytry uśmieszek, który zniknął zaraz po ostrym spojrzeniu Blaina. Ten zszedł krzesła i położył się koło niego na łóżku.  
- Kotku - zaczął, delikatnie sunąc w dół i w górę palcem po jego ręce. - Dlaczego mi to robisz?  
- Co ci niby robię? - odpowiedział po cichu, rozkoszując się dotykiem Blaina.  
- Dlaczego musimy się ukrywać? Dlaczego jedynym miejscem, w którym mogę cię pocałować jest twój pokój? - mówiąc to stopniowo przysuwał się do Kurta, z wyraźnym zamiarem pocałunku.  
- Blaine, to nie tak. - Kurt odsunął się nieznacznie, dając do zrozumienia, że akurat w tym momencie pocałunek nie jest najbardziej pożądaną przez niego rzeczą - Co, mam teraz wyjść i powiedzieć: _hej, tato, jestem gejem, a to mój chłopak!_  
- Wiesz, to wcale nie jest taki głupi pomysł.  
- Jest.  
- Skończmy ten temat.  
- Więc kiedy mu powiesz?  
- O czym?  
- Dobrze wiesz.  
- Jutro.  
- Obiecujesz?  
- Nie - Blaine spojrzał na chłopaka spod byka, jednak to nie spowodowało zmiany zdania.

Kurt zaśmiał się, a jego towarzysz rozłożył się na łóżku.

- Cholera, panie Blaine Anderson, czemu musi być pan tak cholernie seksowny?

* * *

_- Tato..._  
_- Tak?_  
_- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć - Kurt schodząc po schodach, próbował złapać oddech. Był strasznie poddenerwowany, ręce mu się pociły, a na twarz była czerwona jak burak._  
_- Taaaak?_  
_- Jestem gejem. Chodzę z Blainem._

_Burt przez chwilę milczał, po czym podszedł do dzbanka z wodą i napełnił nią szklankę. Wypił łyka, po czym cisnął szklanką w Kurta. Szklanka szczęśliwie spadła na schody, kalecząc chłopakowi jedynie stopy._

* * *

Młody Hummel był strasznie spocony. Dyszał niemiłosiernie, z chwilą pobudki rozpłakał się jak małe dziecko. Był weekend, ojciec prawdopodobnie był już w pracy. Spod łóżka szarpnął za słuchawki, za nimi ciągnął się jego kilkuletni już iPod, słuchał muzyki jeszcze wieczorem, nie umiał zasnąć. Wielokrotnie budził się tej nocy. Za każdym razem równie zmęczony, równie spocony, w równie niekomfortowych pozach. Nie pamiętał, co mu się śniło, jednak ten ostatni sen zapamiętał dokładnie. Nie zasnął już ponownie, jednak nie przestawał słuchać muzyki. Było koło dziesiątej, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. W bokserkach i koszulce zszedł na dół, otwarł drzwi spodziewając się Blaina. Jednak gość różnił się od Andersona dość znacząco, przede wszystkim miał blond włosy, był wyższy i co najważniejsze - był kobietą.

- Brittany, co tu robisz?  
- To koniec.  
- Co? - odpowiedział nieco zaskoczony Hummel. Nie przejął się tym jednak za bardzo.  
- Zrywam z tobą. Wysłałam smsa na MTV i wyszło, że pasujemy do siebie w tylko 20%.  
- Okej? Wierzysz w to?  
- Kurt, wyszło tak 5 razy. Wisisz mi 20 dolców. Cześć.  
- Cześć - mimo zamkniętych drzwi, Kurt chwilę przy nich stał, nadal zastanawiając się, co to tak właściwie było.

* * *

_Oficjalnie jestem singlem, Blaine. Ale nie zmieniłem zdania._

A powinieneś.

_Tak uważasz? Cóż, nie jestem zaskoczony._

Kocham pana, panie Hummel.

_Wiesz jak mnie owinąć wokół palca. Też pana kocham, panie Anderson._


	2. Chapter 2

_Rzut szklanką nie był najlepszym pomysłem. Burt szybko go pożałował, od razu skazując najbliższe dni na głęboką ciszę pomiędzy nim a synem. Dlaczego ta wiadomość go tak rozwścieczyła? Nie potrafił odnaleźć odpowiedzi. Kurt pobiegł do góry, do swojego pokoju, więc gdy zorientował się już, co zrobił, próbował pobiec za nim. Kurt jednak krzyknął jakieś niezrozumiałe słowo, to go zatrzymało. Rozejrzał się po domu. Nie wiedział, jak się zachować. Usiadł na kanapie. Nogi postawił na stole, tak było mu najwygodniej. Co powiedział Kurt? Dlaczego mu to zrobił? Dlaczego nie może być jak inni? Burt po chwili znalazł się w swojej sypialni. Wziął strzelbę. Wyszedł na zewnątrz. Świeciło słońce, wszyscy jednak byli w domu. Wiedział, że tak wczesnym porankiem tylko on i Kurt nie śpią. Zaczął strzelać w niebo, klnąc pod nosem i krzycząc niezrozumiałe słowa._

* * *

Ten poranek zdecydowanie należał do przyjemnych. Mimo, że za oknem nic na to nie wskazywało. Kurt, jak zwykle ze swoim iPodem zszedł na dół, tańcząc i śpiewając wniebogłosy. Ojciec wyjechał na kurs, weekend, wieczorne spotkanie z Blainem… To był dzień, na który czekał. Wziął się za przyrządzanie śniadania. _Taką noc trzeba uczcić _– pomyślał. W końcu to pierwsza noc, w którą nie nawiedził go żaden koszmar.

"Umieram. Głowa mi pęka."

_"Chyba będzie lepiej, jak się położysz. Może źle spałeś?"_

"Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo. Idę spać. Mam nadzieję, że do wieczora :)"

_"Niech pan śpi dobrze, panie Anderson."_

* * *

_Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego to się stało. Dlaczego akurat tego wieczoru się pokłócili._

- Kochaaaaanie, jestem! - Blaine jak szalony rzucił się na Kurta, ten cierpiał katusze, bo już dawno nikt go tak nie ścisnął. Jednak nie wyrywał się. Chciał zrobić dokładnie to samo.

- A to za co? - uśmiechnął się Kurt, po samotnym, mimo że wesołym dniu, na nikogo bardziej nie czekał niż na Blaina.

- Za to, że jesteś - odpowiedział Anderson, całując Kurta.

_Leżał w łóżku zapłakany, nie miał ochoty jeść, nie miał ochoty pić, nie miał ochoty nikogo widzieć. Do pokoju weszła Anne. Próbowała podejść do chłopaka, jednak nie zaryzykowała. Stała tak przy drzwiach, nie odzywając się, pociągając za końce swojej pięknej, niebieskiej sukienki. Blond włosy opierały się na jej drobnych ramionach. Wyglądała jak anioł. Może nim była? Może dla niej powinien być?_

- Na co masz dzisiaj ochotę?

- A na co mogę mieć dzisiaj ochotę? - zapytał Kurt. Stali tak w milczeniu, jednak Blaine doskonale wiedział, na co ma ochotę. - Na co, jak nie na pizzę? Jest już w piekarniku. Sam robiłem, nie odmówisz mi!

Kurt zaśmiał się, widząc zawiedzioną minę Blaina. Oboje wiedzieli, że takie dni nie zdarzają się często, chcieli się sobą rozkoszować. Swoim towarzystwem, swoim uśmiechem, swoim słowem. Tego właśnie potrzebowali.

_Nie, to już nie miało znaczenia. Bez niego nie mógł wytrzymać nawet kolejnej sekundy. Zamiast cokolwiek zrobić, leżał całymi dniami w łóżku, wypłakując się poduszce, jak Anne po tym, gdy On przypadkiem nadepnął na stópkę jej ulubionej lalki. Była tutaj z nim. Usiadła na końcu łóżka, nieśmiało dotykając jego nogi. Chciała go pogłaskać, ale bała się, że zamiast pomóc jeszcze bardziej pogorszy całą sprawę. Nie miała już pięciu lat. Nosi w sobie ich historię. Każdy krok, który ona postawiła był ich krokiem. Każdy krok, który postawili oni był jej krokiem. Teraz już nie ma tych kroków. Nie ma Jego, ale jest miłość. Jest ogień, który przygasa. Jego serce zmienia się w lód. Bez Niego nie ma ognia._

- Robisz mi na złość - złapał go od tyłu, całując w szyję. - Prawda?

- Oh, skąd przyszedł taki pomysł panu do głowy, panie Anderson? - zaśmiał się Kurt, poszedł jednak do kuchni wyciągnąć pizzę z piekarnika.

To zdecydowanie była romantyczna kolacja. Mimo że była to _tylko _pizza, to dla nich była to _aż _pizza. Zamiast lamp świece, zamiast sztywnego klimatu siedzenie na podłodze, zamiast wina tylko Cola, lecz oni to kochali. Te momenty, w których byli sami, kiedy ich miłość była wyczuwalna na drugim końcu miasta. To miała być ich przyszłość. Mieli być razem, na zawsze. Razem się zestarzeć, coś po sobie zostawić.

_Love story nie było im dane. Nie mieli szans już razem dożyć późnej starości, udowodnić światu, że wiedzieli lepiej. Nikt nie przypuszczał, że tak to się skończy. Blaine obwiniał siebie. To była jego wina. To on miał pretensje o coś, o co nigdy nie powinien Go nawet podejrzewać. To on sprawił, że wtedy wybiegł z domu. Cały zapłakany. Zmartwiony. Nie miał dokąd pójść. On wiedział, że bez Blaina nie był już nikim. Tylko dlaczego wtedy poszedł tam, tam, gdzie być go nie powinno?_

W końcu do tego doszło. Blaine przysunął się do Kurta, zaczął całować go w usta, namiętnie jak jeszcze nigdy. Obdzielił pocałunkami policzki, szyję, rozpiął jego koszulę i zaczął całować jego tors, głaszcząc delikatnie jego udo. To było coś, na co czekał. Na co miał ochotę jak nigdy wcześniej. Oboje byli gotowi, byli gotowi pierwszy raz złączyć się aż tak, dojrzeli do tego. Pocałunkom nie było końca. Blaine był coraz śmielszy, a Kurt poddawał się jego działaniom. Chciał tego. Chciał jego, kochał go, kochał jego ciało, kochał jego pocałunki, kochał jego dotyk. Był pewien wszystkiego.

- Blaine - powiedział w pewnym momencie. - Blaine. Blaine, czemu mi to robisz?

Anderson odsunął się od chłopaka, jednak bardzo nieznacznie.

- Z czystej miłości, panie Hummel.

_Pobiegł za nim. Musiał. Wiedział, że to nie skończy się dobrze. Mimo że padało, on ciągle go szukał. Miasteczko było nieduże, ale nie dowiedział się, gdzie jest. Zrezygnowany przechodził ulicą, gdy zobaczył jakiegoś szaleńca, stał na skraju mostu, po drugiej stronie barierki. "Co on robi?" - pomyślał. Nawet nie przypuszczał, że to może być jego chłopak. Rozbłysły światła, nie wiedział skąd. Jednak widział go już dokładnie. To był On. Kurt Hummel. Miłość jego życia._

Kurt położył rękę na torsie Blaina. Czuł bicie jego serca, czuł jego ciepło, jego miłość. Pocałował go. Przytrzymał jego głowę, nie chciał go puścić. Całował, nie przestawał. Nie pozwalał mu zrobić ruchu. Zdecydowanie dominował, ale Blaine uległ. Wtedy rozbłysły światła. Nie byli już sami w pokoju. To już był koniec.

_Nie zdążył zareagować. Stał jak słup, nie potrafił zrobić ruchu. Kurt zrobił krok do przodu. Swój ostatni. To już był koniec._

- T... Tata?

_KURT! Blaine próbował krzyczeć z całych sił, jednak z jego ust nie wydobywał się żaden dźwięk. KURT! KURT, CO TY ROBISZ?! Pobiegł, zamiast na most, to w stronę rzeki. Wskoczył do wody, płynąc. A pływał dość dobrze. Znalazł go. Wyniósł na brzeg. Kurt, do cholery, porąbało cię? Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Pierwsza pomoc. Otworzył oczy. Przez chwilę usiłował coś powiedzieć. Blaine, kocham Cię. Przepraszam._

- Kurt? Blaine? Co, do cholery?

_Kocham cię, Anne. Teraz pozostała mu tylko ona. Tylko w niej została Jego cząstka. Tylko w niej czai się Kurt Hummel. Ma na nich oko. On ich nie opuścił._

- Tato nie, to nie tak!

Burt Hummel podszedł wolnym krokiem do dzbanka z wodą. Stały wokół niego 4 szklanki. Nie wiedział, którą wybrać. Wziął pierwszą. Kurt przypomniał sobie swój sen. Nogi mu się zatrzęsły, twarz zaczerwieniła. Pamiętał każdy szczegół. To była ta szklanka. Ale był gotowy na uderzenie, wiedział, że może nastąpić w każdej chwili. Szklanka wypełniła się wodą, a ojciec upił jeden, nieduży łyk. _Proszę, nie._


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine po paru dniach bez kontaktu z Kurtem chciał przestać siedzieć bezczynnie. Telefony, smsy, stanie pod jego drzwiami, nic nie było w stanie przekonać chłopaka do przebaczenia. Fakt, Blaine nie zachował się najlepiej tamtego wieczoru, jednak nie wiedział, dlaczego Kurt zachował się tak, a nie inaczej. Jedynym rozwiązaniem, które przychodziło mu na myśl jest list. Wierzył, że to coś da. Wziął kartkę papieru i zaczął pisać.

_Kurt, _

_Przepraszam za to, co wydarzyło się tamtego wieczoru. Spanikowałem, stchórzyłem, nie wiedziałem co ze sobą zrobić. Byłem bardzo zdenerwowany, przeprażony, bałem się. Uciekłem. Nie wiem dlaczego. Zawsze chciałem grać twardziela. Być przy Tobie bez względu na wszystko. Być nie tylko chłopakiem, być przyjacielem, najbliższą Ci osobą. Nigdy nie chciałem cię zawieść, sam jednak wiesz, jak wyszło. Jednak nadal nie wiem, dlaczego twierdzisz, że nie masz już nikogo, że nie możesz mi ufać, na mnie polegać. Jestem po twojej stronie, zawsze. Dlaczego nie chcesz tego zrozumieć, że nie jestem taki, jak wszyscy. Przy mnie możesz być sobą. Tylko musisz chcieć. Bez tego, mogę stanąć na rzęsach a i tak odwrócisz się tyłem i nigdy nie poznamy siebie nawzajem. Mówiłeś, że nie chcesz mnie stracić. Więc dlaczego ze mną nie rozmawiasz, nie jesteś szczery? Boisz się mnie? Może to nie mnie potrzebujesz, nie mnie szukałeś. Wiesz, że nie potrafię odczytywać emocji. Nie wiem, co do mnie czujesz, dopóki mi tego nie powiesz, nie wiem, ilu moich przyjaciół to tak na serio przyjaciele. Nie wiem, czy robisz to z miłości, czy z nienawiści. To boli, bardzo boli. Chcę być blisko Ciebie, być zawsze przy Tobie, spędzać z Tobą dnie i noce, być na każde twoje zawołanie, na każdy twój szept. Nie pozwalasz mi na to. Nie dopuszczasz mnie do siebie, choćbym nie wiem, jak bardzo się starał. Każdy mój błąd traktujesz jak śmiertelne wykroczenie, każde potknięcie skutkuje utratą zaufania. Nie mam więcej siły, nie umiem już dłużej tkwić w niepewności. Nie potrafię już patrzeć na to, ile bólu ci zadaję. Nie potrzebujesz mnie. Nigdy nie potrzebowałeś._

_Przepraszam, Blaine._

* * *

Wrzucił list do skrzynki przy mieszkaniu chłopaka. Nie spiesząc się wrócił do domu. Był pusty, jak prawie zawsze. Postanowił zejść do piwnicy. Wilgoć uderzyła go w momencie otwarcia drzwi. Chciał płakać. Nie potrafił. Chciał przytulić się do kogoś, pokazać swoją słabość i niemoc. Nie miał do kogo. Zszedł niżej. Zobaczył zrzucone ze schodów zdjęcie Kurta. Prawdopodobnie zrzucił je, gdy miał kolejny atak płaczu. Miał już dość. Zdeptał ramkę ze zdjęciem, stanął na środku dużego pomieszczenia. Było ciemno, atmosfera była przerażająca, lecz jemu to było obojętne. Wsadził prawą dłoń do kieszeni. Był na to gotowy. Wyciągnął z niej broń, którą zawsze w szafce trzymał jego ojciec. Wiedział, gdzie jest, jednak utrzymywał tą wiedzę w tajemnicy. Przyłożył broń do pulsującej skroni. Ręce mu się pociły, czuł obecność Kurta, poczuł jego zimną dłoń. Poczuł, że robi dobrze, że wie, co robi. Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. _Blaine, Blaine, wiem że tam jesteś. _To był głos Kurta. Wtem cała mgła się rozmyła. Szare kolory magicznie zniknęły. Mgła ustąpiła czerni, szarość jeszcze ściemniała. Poczuł ciemność. Położył palec na spust i wtedy wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie.

**_Koniec._**


End file.
